Don't Even Get Me Started
by MissCloughiee
Summary: See Rose and Scorpuis, deal with the trouble that is each other when reaching their last year at hogwarts. Who will be left standing tall and who will be left feeling small.


This is my first second Gen fanfiction, all rights belong the J.K

* * *

Rose's POV:

* * *

As the day began on the damp October morning, the sun light began to slowly creep it's was in to the students dorm rooms. The Weasley- Potter clan dorm became drenched in the sunlight, the family was so big at Hogwarts this year the dorms had be mixed in order to help the older cousins mix with the younger ones and teach them about the school. As the half of the family members began to stir, a flame headed girl, with hair which could only be described as a bush was already up in her bed.

"Rose please don't tell me you spent the whole night reading?" Lily wined as she slammed her head back under her pillow.

"Sleep is unproductive" Rose simply stated slowly turning the last page of her book. "Plus this is almost a record for me I mean It's only the start of my last year and I am almost done on the recommend reading list, you have to admit that is pretty impressive" She smiled proudly to herself as the shut the book, most likely not for the last time.

Rose looked across to her side and checked her clock, after battling with her inner self between starting a new book or showering she went with her better judgement and showered.

It took about 2 hours for the female's in the Rose's family to get ready for breakfast, time which could be much more well spent in roses mind she laughed.

Rose made her way down to the grand all leaving her cousins to rip up the dorm room in order to make themselves look "presentable" as they put it, At 8.15 like every day she made her stop in front of the slytherin's dorm, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her cousin and best friend Albus.

He taking far longer than normal she thought , he is always on time what on earth could he be doing. After waiting what felt like an eternity , Albus emerged in a deep conversation.

"Albus" Rose called snapping him out of his trance , "Albus Potter I have been waiting longer than your father did to find voldermort, what has taken you so long?" She asked with a slight happiness to her tone.

"Sorry rose , I was talking to scorpius, about the upcoming match" He said rushing towards her. "Sorry im not as stuck on time as you Miss Weasley , You see my mother never had a time turner so never taught me the importance of being on time" He said with a laugh and a wink.

"Ha funny one you are today, what happened some put a spell on you" She said laughing while wiggling her fingers in his face.

"come on then i am hungrier than a wolf on a full moon, lets go eat!" Albus said tugging at her arm.

"fine" rose said allowing him to pull her along. Al was her closest cousin in age and also in personality and that what she enjoyed about him, only so many people could take her jokes and not take them personally and only one could give it back just as much as she could al.

As Rose was blindly lead to the grand hall she found herself stumbling for balance followed by a group of laughs .

She turned around to the Blonde Pest of her life Malfoy.

"Watch what you doing!" he said, mocking her tripping action, to the enjoyment of his peers.

"Shut it ferret" She spat back, Her eyes squinting in anger.

"Need glasses weasel or just admiring what you can't afford."

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE RAT OF A BOY, SOMEONE IS GETTING TO BIG FOR HIS 300 GALLON SHOES AND IM NOT SCARED TO PUT HIM BACK IN HIS PLACE… AND ANOTHER THING .." she said closing the gap between them. "at least I didn't have to by my friends."

Scorpuis face turned with this for the enjoyment of angering her to a slight bit of hurt in his eyes , which he soon recovered with a laugh.

"At least I don't own hand me down clothes"

"Shove off malfoy" she said pushing him back, this was when al who had just been watching cut in, he knew never to get in roses way when she was angry but he didn't want her to get in trouble that's the last thing she need.

"Stop it now you two" Al said pushing them back, he grabbed roses arm and began to pull her into the hall again.

As rose was tug off she saw malfoy mocking her. He just better wait, he won't be so self-sure when I'm done with him the cocky prat, she thought to herself as she slammed down her bottom at the table,


End file.
